


Travel The Galaxy

by glaggiesdaughter



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Mantis, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk is Drax, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is Gamora, Lance is Peter Quill, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pidge is Rocket, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Shiro is Groot, Voltron/Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaggiesdaughter/pseuds/glaggiesdaughter
Summary: In an alternate universe of some kind,Galra Keith, and human Lance findsome "Unspoken Thing."





	Travel The Galaxy

Lance McClain also known as Star-Lord, Legendary Outlaw, Had just stolen an orb from a planet he arrived on. He was in town, heading to a shop to try and sell the orb of some-kind. But little did he know he had three people on his tail one being, a Galra, son of Thanos. Keith, The Deadliest Man In The Galaxy. Then he also had two outlaws by the name of Pidge and Shiro. Keith made his way through the crowd following the man he knew had the orb. He needed to destroy it before it got in the hands of Ronin and Thanos. He couldn't let this man, pathetic, outlaw of a man have this orb. It was not safe in his hands. Especially when he was selling the orb to the shop keep for Units! The purple male leaned against the wall waiting for the man to come out of the shop again as he ate a fruit off the planet Zandar, He moved some of his black hair that had magenta/purple ends out of his face as he waited. Patiently.  
"Stop drinking the fountain water!" Pidge said to her companion who without shame was drinking the water from the fountain. Shiro muttered something under his breath but it was loud enough for Pidge to hear. "Yes you were Shiro! I saw you. Stop lying. Plus you are drawing attention!" Pidge said looking down at her device looking for Lance McClain knowing he was WANTED and they'd get tons of Units for turning him in.  
Lance McClain huffed "WE HAD A DEAL BRO!" He shouted to the shop keep who closed his door on him, Lance smacking with his free hand against the metal slide down door. He then sensed the presence of someone near him he turned his head his jaw dropping slightly seeing the light purple male with black hair eating a fruit staring right at him. "What Happened?" The purple male asked him once he swallowed the part of the fruit. "Ah this guy just backed out of a deal on me, there's one thing I hate and that's a man without integrity. I'm Lance McClain people call me Star-Lord." Lance spoke still in awe of the mysterious purple male in front of him.  
"You have the bearing of a man's honour." Keith said gesturing his head towards the orb Lance held in his hand. "Well you know I'd say that people say it about me all the time.." He trailed off as the male that's purple wearing a rather tight outfit stalked towards him, no longer eating the fruit. "But it's not something I would ever say about myself." Lance said, all of a sudden the mysterious man snatched the orb right from his hands and kicked him roughly causing Lance to double over groaning. As Keith took off running shoving civilians out of his path as he did so. Lance took a weapon out of his pocket, turning it on and threw it after the mysterious male, it lit up it was like a rope of some kind and it wrapped around Keith's calves causing him to fall "Ugh." Keith mumbled as he hit the ground with a thud. He flipped himself around onto his butt and untied the bright orange rope and grabbed the orb that he had dropped as Lance caught up to him going to snatch the orb from him as civilians watched in horror.  
As Lance jumped at him Keith raised his legs and kicked him in the gut causing Lance to land right next to him. Keith repeatedly punched Lance, eventually after a moment Lance grabbed his hand going to hit him in the face as they laid by each other on the ground but Keith caught his fist, taking his other hand out of Lance's grip and smacked him in the gut then Keith took his long leg and gracefully kicked Lance right in the face. He then tried to get up to straddle him but Keith kicked him again, Lance then tried a different option and tried grabbing his gun. But Keith didn't give up and sat himself up, putting is long leg over his body and pressed his boot into his hip. Keith looked down at him "This wasn't the plan." Keith said a bit frustrated. He then went to use his weapon on him but got tackled off him by another figure.  
A small girl "UGH!" Keith said trying to get the small girl off of himself. As the taller male stalked over to put Lance in a bag. "Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag." The girl ordered to the taller male who had a sac to put Lance in. But taller male misunderstood and grabbed Keith, with his powers which seemed to do with plants since he had branches wrapped around the purple male who was struggling to get free as the girl was sat on his shoulder "Not him! NOT HIM! HIM!" The girl ordered as Keith tried to get free by moving around. Keith yelled as the girl put her hands near her mouth only for Keith to snap his teeth against them "OW!" The small girl cried. "Man! That's not fair!" The girl said remaining on her shoulders. Lance getting up seeing he had time and went to try getting away since he had Keith distracted. Plus he had the orb back now. Keith screamed once again and broke through the branches the tall man named Shiro put around him. The girl named Pidge gasped, not expecting the male to be able to break free. Before Pidge could even comprehend what was happening Keith grabbed her off his shoulders and chucked her away from him. Pidge hitting the glass of a building then hit the concrete. Keith grabbed his blade that he was gonna use before on Lance and aimed it towards the running Lance and threw it, hair getting in his face as usual.  
The blade hit the orb causing it to fall from Lance's hand "OW." Lance hissed in pain since the blade partly hit his finger as well. The silver orb went rolling down the concrete side walk and rolled off the bridge and onto the sidewalk underneath. Shiro who was still standing by Keith not understanding that Keith was not the one that needed to be captured the purple male grabbed a handle out of it's holster violently flinging his arm causing a silver blade to erupt through the cut in the handle, he then hit Shiro's arm to distract him and then went running to get the orb. Jumping on tables that people were eating at with no care in the world and jumped off the side of the bridge landing on his feet gracefully, then moving his sword causing the blade to disappear as he put it away and ran toward the orb that was just a few feet away from him. He snatched it and continued running as fast as he could passing civilians as he did so, he needed to get out of there with the orb quick. Lance grabbed a weapon that was around his ankle by his foot and stood up properly and as Keith ran pass he jumped off the bridge and on top of him causing Keith to gasp and hit the ground with a larger thud since Lance was on top of him. But he grabbed Lance's shoulders and flipped them around placing his knee on Lance's throat "Buhl Shepler." Which meant 'You should've learned.'  
"I don't learn that's one of my issues." He said as he looked up at him grabbing the orb from the purple male's hand and placed the gadget from before on Keith's thigh, then pressing the button causing Keith to go flying into water. "Hmph." Keith said when he landed into the shallow water, Lance smirked about to say something witty before Shiro came behind him and caught Lance in the bag. Lance struggling to get out of the bag as Shiro went to drag him away. "Quit smiling ya idiot it's supposed to be professional." Pidge said to Shiro, before Pidge looked ahead seeing a now very angry purple male who got out of the shallow water holding a sword "Oh you got to be kidding." Pidge said as she then got shoved out of the way as Keith stalked to Shiro hitting him in the chest with her sword as he tried to get him to stop as Keith yelled while hitting Shiro with his sword, but then sliced his arm off but it would grow back due to his powers so the arm just fell to the concrete. Keith then chopped his other arm off, Shiro's other arm hitting the ground. He then did a spin and hit Shiro in the lower abdomen causing him to double over as Keith removed his sword and put it away and went over to the bag to get the orb from a captured Lance. But right when he opened it he shot him with the gun which ended up being a taser causing him to fall back and hit the ground. Then Lance got the orb from the bag he was in and went sprinting again. Keith was on then ground moving around due to the electricity from the taser moving though his body as he wailed in pain. Pidge walked passed the wailing Keith on the ground and used her own gun (blaster) that was much like Lance's "I live for the simple things in life. Like how much this is going to hurt." Pidge said as she pulled the trigger and electricity came from the gun and hit Lance it doing exactly what was happening to Keith. "Yeah Right. Little Man." Pidge said as Lance hit the ground screaming. Shiro was kicking at his arms on the ground "Quit whining it will grow back" Pidge said but before anything else could be done Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Lance were floating in the air because of some ships that were there to arrest them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> btw Keith doesn’t fully   
> look like a “Galra” from   
> Voltron he literally looks like  
> Gamora just the male version with  
> purple skin lmao


End file.
